


Kara Danvers Imagines

by cactiem



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 01:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18188030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Kara Danvers imagines from my Tumblr





	1. One Time She Did

Kara and you have been friends for a while. You both work at CatCo which is where you met. Ever since then you have practically been besties and have been there for each other. She was the first person you told when your girlfriend broke up with you. The reason behind her breaking up with you was because of your job but also how close you and Kara are. You didn't tell Kara the last part though, you only told about the job thing. The moment you called Kara she came over with your favourite ice cream, a bottle of wine, and your favourite box set. When you told her you burst out crying resulting her in hugging you. "I'm sorry so Y/N. You know she doesn't deserve you right? If she truly cared for you, your job wouldn't be an issue because you love it so much." You looked up at Kara and smiled wiping your tears away.

 

"You always know the right thing to say." You grinned. "Here I am crying when you've brought wine, ice cream, and Grey's Anatomy."

 

"I'm here for you, you know that. Besides it's going to be okay, Y/N." Kara said grabbing your hand and giving it a squeeze of reassurance.

 

"I know, doesn't mean it's not going to hurt but if you're going to keep bringing me ice cream and Grey's I'll be okay." You smiled grateful that she's here for you. "Enough with that let's start watching and eating before it melts."

 

-

 

One time on your way back home from work you were caught in the middle of an alien attack. You were cowering behind a car when the alien threw a piece of debris in your direction. You close your eyes expecting the impact but instead you were met with nothing. Opening your eyes you saw Supergirl standing in front of you holding the debris and throwing it to the side away from anyone else. She turned around and helped you get up from your position behind the car. "Are you okay?" She asked.

 

You nodded. "I'm fine. Thank you for saving me." You looked down bashfully not noticing she was still holding your arms and you were holding hers. Looking back up you noticed she was staring at you, smiling. 'God she had a beautiful smile' you thought. She blushed when you caught her staring at you.

 

"I should... probably get going." She said, a hint of disappointment in her voice like she wanted to be here longer.

 

"Yeah, I should be going too. Thank you again, Supergirl." You thanked her.

 

"No worries." She then flew off leaving you looking up at the sky watching her go.

 

-

 

When Snapper fired her it was your turn to come over with a bottle of wine, ice cream, and her favourite box set. You sat and listened to her talk about the whole ordeal, in between eating ice cream. When she finished her mini rant you grabbed her hand and held it giving it a squeeze to reassure her. "It's my understanding that you became a reporter to help people, right?" You asked. She nodded before you continued. "And that's what you did. You helped people Kara. You did that. It may have been the unconventional way to report it but you did it and if Snapper is too set in his ways to see it then he's lost an amazing reporter because this is what you're going to do. You're going to carry on with your blog and you're going to reports the stories you want. The ones that can help people."

 

"Oh, I don't know if I can do that, Y/N." Kara said unsure.

 

"Of course you can, you know why?" Kara shook her head. "Because you're Kara freaking Danvers and you can do anything you set your mind to. Plus I believe in you."

 

"I'm going to do it." She smiled. 'God she had s beautiful smile" you thought.

 

-

 

Because of Kara's unemployment she had more time to herself meaning she can watch day time tv. One new thing she's picked up on is baking but unfortunately for her she wasn't that great at it. You walked into her apartment one day to find a lot of burnt cake in the bin and the windows open to let the smoke out. "Baking not going well, huh?" You asked putting down the bags with the ingredients she asked you to bring over.

 

"Nope." She sighed frustrated. Kara looked to you and raised an eyebrow. "Maybe you could teach me?" She suggested giving you her puppy dog eyes, the ones you can't say no to.

 

"Fine, I'll help you." You gave in and grabbed an apron to put on. You talked her through what to do and put the cake in the oven. "My method is flawless so if something goes wrong with this cake it's your fault not mine." You joked whilst cleaning up. Kara faked offence and threw some water at you which resulted in you throwing some flour. This then led to a mini food fight ending with you both covered in ingredients. Kara had some butter icing on her nose so you walked up to her and wiped it off with your thumb, cupping her cheek with your hand. You didn't know how long you were stood like that but you was interrupted by Alex who let herself in.

 

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" She asked looking at the two of you and added. "And are there actually any ingredients in the cake or is it all over the two of you?" Both you and Kara looked down at each other and around the kitchen just noticing the mess around you.

 

-

 

Kara was invited to this unveiling of some new technology and invited you along. To you the talk was boring but you wanted to be there for Kara so you tried to enjoy it. When Kara asked her question you were so proud of her, you loved seeing her so happy and in her element. After the talk you went to the party they were holding. You grabbed a flute of champagne they were offering for the both of you and congratulated Kara on her first press invite. "I must say, I thought it was going to be more boring than it was and your question was amazing. You sounded like a real reporter. Not that you didn't before because you totally did and-."

 

"I get what you mean, Y/N." Kara interrupted you from your rambling placing a hand on your arm in a comforting way. "And thank you for coming with me. You probably had a million things you'd rather be doing right now."

 

"Are you kidding? There's no where else I'd rather be than here with you." You placed your empty glass down and held Kara's hand. "By the way you look beautiful tonight."

 

"So do you." She blushed. You were about to say something when her phone buzzed signalling a message. Her eyebrows furrowed and a look of determination and disappointment flashed across her face. "I'm so sorry, Y/N, but I have to go." You could hear the regret in her voice, that she didn't want to leave.

 

"It's okay, go." You smile at her. When she left though the smile soon changed to a sad one leaving you wishing she could have stayed.

 

-

 

"Hey, Y/N." Kara greeted. She invited you over because she had to tell you something that couldn't be said over the phone.

 

"Hey, Kara. So what did you want to talk about?" You asked walking into her apartment.

 

"I've kept something from you for a long time and the reason I didn't tell you wasn't because I didn't trust you but because I wanted to keep you safe." You looked at Kara in confusion.

 

"I-I don't understand."

 

"It's best if I showed you." She told you getting up and opening the door to the balcony. You followed her to the door still confused about the situation when Kara was standing on the edge about to jump. Your confusion soon changed to worry.

 

"Kara, what are you doing? Get down from there." Instead of getting down Kara jumped. "Kara wait!" You ran to edge to stop her from falling. You expected her to be falling but what you got was her flying. She floated back onto the balcony, a huge grin on her face. You however were speechless. When you finally found your words all you could say was. "Oh, my god. Oh, my god. What the- how?"

 

"I'm Supergirl." She shrugged a grin still on her face.

 

A grin crept on your face, almost as big as Kara's. "That was amazing. You are amazing." You said walking up to Kara so only a small gap was between you. Your eyes glanced between her eyes and her lips, Kara doing the same. You leant in and kissed her gently, and spontaneously not expecting her to reciprocate the kiss which she did. She didn't pull away in fact she pulled you in closer. When did finally pull away you rested your forehead on hers and thought to yourself 'God I love her beautiful smile.'


	2. Charades

It was game night at the Danvers house. There was Kara, Alex, Maggie, Winn, James, and you. You were all sitting around Kara's coffee table eating pizza and having a casual conversation. It was Winn's turn to pick a game but every one he suggested was met with various no's from everyone as you've played them a million times before. "Ooh, what about charades but with partners." Winn suggested receiving questioning looks from everyone. "It's normal charades but working as a team for the other teams to guess."

 

"That sounds cool." You said with the others nodding in agreement. When the game was decided everyone partnered up. Maggie and Alex together. Winn and James together. Leaving you and Kara together which you didn't mind at all. Up first was Winn and James. Their prompt was Harry Potter. James was doing a weird thing with his arms trying to do the action of the wand whereas Winn was doing the action of Quidditch. After a few guesses from witches to hamlet to wands you and Kara guessed Harry Potter and got the point which ended with you Kara high fiving.

 

Next up was Alex and Maggie. Their prompt was Star Wars. Maggie and Alex acted out a scene where they were fighting with lightsabers. Winn guessed correctly almost immediately as he has seen that film hundreds of times. You and Kara were up next and had the prompt Princess and the Frog. You were acting out the frog, kneeling on the floor as you did, and Kara was acting out the princess. When you noticed no one knew what you were both acting out you grabbed Kara's face so she was inches away and whispered. "Quick, kiss me." Kara gave you a puzzled look but obliged kissing you on the lips. You got up off of the floor, as if you've been transformed, and now standing full height.

 

"Ooh, err... Princess and the Frog." Alex shouted guessing correctly. After receiving the nod that she was correct her and Maggie highfived and Winn and James groaned that they lost. The whole time your gaze remained on Kara and hers on yours. A small smile appeared on your lips accompanying the blush that crept on your cheeks. Kara couldn't explain it but all she wanted to do was pull you in for another kiss. That's when she realised she fell for you. Hard.


	3. First Halloween

You didn't understand why no one was answering their doors. Being new to this planet you have had to learn a lot of new things about traditions and culture that the humans participated in, in a short amount of time. Kara and the others have been teaching you about holidays recently and told you that it was Halloween next week. You wanted to make them proud and show them that you have learned some things that they've taught you so you decided to go trick or treating. You went to the store and bought a costume and a basket, everything you need for trick or treating.

 

The next night, on the 30th, you went out to knock on doors and say trick or treat, after watching videos and reading articles about it. There was an issue though, no one was answering their door. You frowned thinking you've done something wrong so you trudged over to Kara's apartment. On the way there you kept racking your brain to see if you did anything wrong but came up blank. You didn't understand, you were wearing a costume, you had a basket for the candy, it's the end of October, you knocked on the door saying trick or treat but no one would answer.

 

You made it to Kara's and knocked on the door, not long after Kara came and answered it. When she noticed what you were wearing she looked at you puzzled. "Hey, Y/N. What did you do today?" Kara asked, still puzzled as to why you were in a costume. She ushered you inside so you were both standing in her apartment.

 

"I went trick or treating today but no one answered the door. What about you?" You told her.

 

"First of all, Halloween is tomorrow..." Kara started before you interrupted.

 

"Oh." Was what you said, furrowing your eyebrows in confusion. "I thought you celebrate Halloween eve. You know the day before Halloween you go out tricking and treating."

 

"Ahh, I think you've confused Halloween with Christmas." Kara told you realising the mistake you've made. You titled your head not understanding her so she carried on to clarify it for you. "What I mean is Halloween is on one day, on the thirty-first but Christmas you celebrate it over two days starting on the twenty-fourth which is Christmas Eve and finishing on the twenty-fifth which is Christmas Day."

 

"Oh." You frowned again. When Kara saw you frowning you went over and gave you a comforting side hug.

 

"Hey, look you're new to this. New to this planet and to all these traditions. You're not going to learn everything over night. It'll take time, Y/N but the fact you remembered it was Halloween and that you wear costumes and go trick or treating is impressive. Especially since it's your first Halloween. You'll get there eventually, I know you will." Kara assured you turning the frown into a smile.


	4. Feeling Helpless

The feeling of being helpless was the worst. Especially when the situation involved the person you loved. For Kara that was you. You were at work when an alien attack happened. Everyone in your office managed to escape whereas you were stuck with a piece of the roof, that had caved in, on top of you. Kara had to watch from the street as the alien crashed into the side of your building. She couldn't fly up there and stop it or stop the building from falling in on itself as she currently didn't have her powers. She was helpless.

 

After the last person staggered out of the building Kara still couldn't see you anywhere which confirmed her suspicion that you were still up there. Without thinking, she ran inside and up to your floor. When Kara got there the sight of you laying on the floor with a piece of metal piercing your skin and a pool of blood seeping out around you initially shook her. The shock left as soon as it came as she subconsciously went over to lift the roof off of you, forgetting momentarily that she has no powers. Even with that revelation Kara still tried with all her might to move the piece of cement but to no avail. She sighed and slid down onto the floor next to you, holding your hand for dear life. "I'm so sorry, Y/N."

 

"What for?" You asked between breaths.

 

"For this." Kara gestured to herself, referring to her being powerless. "Right now I'm just Kara Danvers. Boring, plain Kara Danvers and because of that I can't get this stupid roof off of you and fly you out of here. Because of that I have to watch you in pain."

 

"Well, I happen to like boring and plain Kara Danvers. She's a hoot." You started laughing which turned into spluttering coughs. "It's not your fault, Kara. You didn't know that you were going to lose your powers or that an alien attack would happen today. Don't blame yourself. Whatever happens, promise me you won't blame yourself and that you won't allow yourself to fall into a dark hole. I love you too much to watch you be sad for the rest of your life. Believe me when I say this that it's okay to move on. As long as you're happy, I'm happy."

 

"What are you saying?" Kara cried. She had some idea what it was you were trying to say but she didn't want to believe it. She wanted to remain in denial. There was no way she could lose you, no way she could live her life without you.

 

"I love you so much Kara Danvers." You breathed before your drooping eyes closed for good. Kara held your body as sobs wracked through her body, crying as she lost the love of her life all because she was helpless without her powers.


	5. I Worry

You had come to terms a long time ago that you were dating Supergirl. You were used to Kara having to leave unexpectedly and coming home late. You were especially used to her being in the midst of danger but that didn't mean you liked it. In fact you hated it. You hated seeing Kara in danger but you understood that this was something she needed to do. Being Supergirl was her destiny. Saving everyone was her destiny.

 

Every time Kara went out as Supergirl you made it a rule not to watch the news. Tonight, though, you couldn't help it. You watched as an alien held Kara by the throat and threw her into the building down the street from the fight. You held your breath as you waited for her to get up. It felt as if time was going slow. She wasn't getting up and that worried you. "Come on. Get up." You mumbled to no one in particular. A few seconds later she did, but they were the longest seconds of your life. When you saw that Kara was still alive you could finally breath again. You were relieved she was okay but then you remembered you haven't felt this way in a long time. This is the first time in a while where it has been a close call.

 

It was a couple hours later when Kara came home. "Hey, I'm back." She greeted as she entered the apartment. She hung her coat up before walking over to you and kissing you on the lips but you moved so she kissed your cheek instead. "Is everything okay?" Kara asked, noticing your weird behaviour.

 

"You almost died today." You said, your voice barely above a whisper.

 

"Y/N..."

 

"You almost died today. I was so scared I lost you." You repeated, this time louder and now facing Kara.

 

"What do you want me to say, Y/N?" Kara asked.

 

"Something! I don't know, anything!" You raised your voice, jumping out of your seat from the couch to stand in front of her.

 

"I just can't... I can't do this anymore." You knew Kara didn't mean it for good, she just meant tonight. Having just come from this exact conversation with Alex from the DEO, Kara just wanted to come home to you and curl up on the couch watching some movie. Kara turned around to grab her coat but stopped once you spoke up again.

 

"Stop! Don't you dare walk away from me! Don't you dare!" You shouted after her. "After everything, don't walk away. I'm sorry, okay? But I can't help but worry every time you're out there. I trust you but that still doesn't mean I don't worry."

 

"You don't have to do that, Y/N. I'm fine out there and besides, I've got the whole DEO as back up." Kara held your hand and gave it an assuring squeeze.

 

"I'm your girlfriend. It's my job." You sent her a small smile. Your previous worries gone. "Just- just promise me you'll be okay out there."

 

"I promise."


End file.
